


freak storm

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek helps stiles after he ends up in a ditch...sterek drabble - 10/12 - words of the day: map, ditch, thunder





	freak storm

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

The rumble of thunder violently rattles his jeep. A flash blinds him as lightning streaks across the sky. He loses control momentarily and jerks forward at his car veers into the ditch. 

“Shit.” He shakes off his fear. Grabbing the map from the console, he looks over the path marked off. He’s close, he thinks, almost home. 

There’s a knock on his window. He rolls it down and stares up into pools of green. “You look like you need a little help?”

“Yes, thanks. The storm kinda took me by surprise.”

“No worries. We’ll get you free. I’m Derek.”

“Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
